During the manufacture of integrated circuits, a semiconductor wafer is deposited with a conductive metal to provide interconnects between the integrated components. Aluminum deposition may be used for this purpose. Copper has recently been found to offer distinct advantages over aluminum as a conductive plating for an integrated circuit substrate. Copper is more conductive than aluminum and can be plated into much smaller features (e.g., trenches and vias) having high aspect ratios. This is an important advantage given the trend toward smaller features. Moreover, the deposition process for aluminum is more costly and complex, requiring thermal processing within a vacuum, whereas electroplating can be used to effect copper plating of semiconductor wafers.
The use of copper plating, however, is not without drawbacks. Two related drawbacks are the problems of proper gap fill and within die (“WID”) thickness variation of the copper plating.